


don’t you worry about the distance

by lesbianryuko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, F/F, Fluff, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, Modern Era, Online Friendship, Pen Pals, Slow Burn, anyway i love gay people, well. emails technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianryuko/pseuds/lesbianryuko
Summary: Dorothea and Petra are assigned as each other’s pen pals.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95
Collections: Dorothea/Petra Day 2019





	don’t you worry about the distance

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!! i wrote this for doropetra day on twitter, run by @FEFemslash, using the prompt "distance" !! basically AU where the setting is the same but in the modern day and there's no war. petra's writing is a little bit better than her speaking in canon because i figure that she consults her professors or uses a dictionary or translating website while writing these emails. title from hey there delilah because i couldn't resist

14th of the Great Tree Moon

Dear Petra,

Hi! I’m your pen pal, Dorothea! (Well, I guess we’re not really “pen” pals since we’re using email, not pen and paper, but hopefully you know what I mean.) I’m excited for this project and to get to know more about you, as well as Brigid!

I guess I should start off by telling you a little bit about myself. I’m 22 years old, and I’m from the Adrestian Empire. I love all sorts of performing arts - acting, dancing, music - but I love singing the most. That’s part of the reason why I’m in school - I’m a music major, with a minor in theatre. Other than that, I really like fashion and also animals!

How about you? What do you like to do for fun? What are you studying? I hope to hear from you soon!

Yours,  
Dorothea Arnault

—

19th of the Great Tree Moon

Dear Dorothea,

Hello!

I never realized that that is where the term “pen pal” comes from, probably because Fódlan is not my native language, so I apologize in advance for any errors I may make. I like to think that my writing and reading are good, but I am always wanting to learn more. I am also excited to be in contact with you!

I am 19 years old. As you know, I am from Brigid. I love nature, especially the beach. Have you ever visited the beach? Brigid’s beaches are gorgeous. I also love sports like soccer, swimming, and hunting. I am a double major in communications and the Fódlan language because I want to work in foreign affairs.

I suppose I should also tell you: My grandfather is actually the king of Brigid, so I am a princess. This is not very commonly known, but I am sure my name is somewhere on the Internet if you are wishing to confirm, or perhaps you could ask your professor. I know that your school is aware of my status.

Sincerely,  
Petra Macneary

—

23rd of the Great Tree Moon

Petra,

WHAT??? No way!!!!!! I am talking to an actual princess right now!!!!!

I talked to my professor about it, and she said that my school “took great care” in choosing your pen pal and picked someone that they thought had “great potential.” That just seems so crazy! I made her swear she wasn’t bullshitting me. I think part of me still believes this is all some sort of elaborate prank. I’m not from a noble family or anything. I’m not even rich. I worked my ass off to be able to afford this school. I have no idea why they chose me.

But enough about you being a princess (!!!) - I’m sure you get that reaction enough in your own country. Brigid sounds wonderful so far. The Empire is very industrial. It probably isn’t as pretty as Brigid. I live inland, and I don’t have much money, so I’ve actually never been to the beach. Maybe you could take me sometime? ;)

Also, don’t worry about your Fódlan. You’re doing great! :-)

Yours,  
Dorothea

—

1st of the Harpstring Moon

Dorothea,

I do not know how that would work, but I would be happy to be showing you the beaches of Brigid one day. You seem like a kind person who is having compassion for Brigid. You probably know that we are a vassal state of the Empire, and I was afraid that my “pen pal” would be someone who is not respecting of us. My dream is to be able to make sure that the Empire recognizes us as equals.

You say you are not understanding of why your school paired you with me. I am wondering if they wanted someone with a more unbiased perspective on our situation? If you have no connections to the Adrestian nobility or royalty, perhaps you are less likely to side with them. Either way, I am glad that you were chosen and I assure you that this is not a prank. I bear no ill will toward you.

I had to ask my professor about a few things in your last email. The phrase “worked my ass off” was really giving me some trouble! I was imagining you having no backside and laughing to myself. I hope you have been having a good start to your school year!

Sincerely,  
Petra

—

10th of the Harpstring Moon

Petra,

I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to confuse you. I guess I forgot that idioms and such probably don’t translate as well into your language. Though I am glad you got a laugh out of it! I’ll try to be more conscious of that. I’m lucky enough to be writing to you in my native tongue.

It’s true I don’t harbor much compassion for most nobles, though I have met a few people of noble birth at my school who seem nice enough. I’m glad that you think I was chosen because of my perspective as a commoner. I hadn’t thought of it that way. I guess I’m just self-conscious about my lack of status. Whatever the case, I definitely support you in your dream. You seem very smart, so I think you have a real shot at freeing Brigid from the Empire.

My school year has been good so far! It’s always fun - if a little intimidating - studying under someone who you’ve admired for a long time. Oh - I don’t think I told you. The reason I wanted to attend this school in particular is because one of the professors, Manuela Casagranda, used to be a famous singer in Fódlan. She’s been my inspiration for years. To be able to learn directly from her is a dream come true (speaking of dreams, haha). I hope that your dream can come true just like one of mine has!

Yours,  
Dorothea

P.S. I realized the other day that neither of us knows what the other looks like, so I’ve attached a picture of myself!

—

19th of the Harpstring Moon

Dorothea,

Oh…! You are incredibly beautiful! Your hair is gorgeous, and your eyes are a lovely color. <3 I bet that you have many suitors!

You are not needing to censor yourself for me! I always want to learn more about the Fódlan language, including common idioms and colloquialisms. Besides, I enjoy the way you speak (or...type). It is sort of musical, in a way.

Thank you so much for your encouraging words. They have given me a renewed strength. I am happy to hear that you are learning from someone you admire! You must have been working hard in order to achieve that. Your dedication is admirable and inspiring to me.

Sincerely,  
Petra

P.S. I have attached a picture of myself as well!

—

27th of the Harpstring Moon

Petra,

WOW. You are absolutely stunning!! You really look like a princess from a fairy tale. That mark under your eye really accentuates your cheekbones, and I love that it matches your hair! Is it a tattoo or something?

I’m flattered by all your comments. You’re too kind, honestly. I don’t think anyone has ever complimented my way of speaking before. I think it’s a little…plain, or at least, that’s how others see it. And I’m glad that I could be of any help or inspiration to you. I’ve heard some of my classmates say that they feel like their conversations with their pen pals have started to dry up or that they didn’t really seem to click. I’m thankful that I was paired with someone so interesting and passionate. It’s strange. I thought that knowing you’re a princess would make me feel more performative, like I have to make myself sound good in my emails to you, but it’s actually been more of the opposite. You’re so down-to-earth that I feel like I can be honest with you.

What kinds of things have you been doing in school? I just auditioned for a play. Wish me luck on getting in! :-)

Yours,  
Dorothea

—

5th of the Garland Moon

Dorothea,

Ahh, thank you! Yes, I suppose you could call my mark a “tattoo.” In Brigid, the marks that we put on our bodies are dedicated to certain spirits. The mark on my face is for the forest spirits, so that I may be protected. I also have other marks on my arms and my back for my family, so that we may be healthy and successful. Perhaps one day, if we were to meet, I could be showing them to you!

I am glad that you feel comfortable talking to me. I know that I feel comfortable talking to you. I love my people, which is why I work so hard to achieve my goal, but I do not have very many close friends because I am always preoccupied with studying or other responsibilities. So it is always nice to be making a new friend. Many in Brigid do not believe me when I tell them that I have a friend from the Empire who is supporting of my dream. If you ever visit Brigid, maybe I can introduce you to them!

I am a part of my school’s soccer and swimming teams! Combined with my studies, they keep me quite busy, but I can tell I am always improving. Last week our soccer team won against another Brigid school, and we have been placing well in our swimming competitions too. I hope you do just as well in your play! What do they say in Fódlan? Be crushing of your legs? But that does not make much sense. Be crushing of your opponent’s legs? I know there is leg-crushing somewhere!

Sincerely,  
Petra

—

18th of the Garland Moon

Petra,

I got into the play as the main female lead!!! I’m so excited. We’ve already started rehearsing and I have to memorize a lot of lines, so that’s why it’s taken me a bit longer to answer you. Thank you so much! I believe the phrase you were looking for is “Break a leg.” :-) Great job on your sports accomplishments!! I don’t know much about athletics, but they’re clearly important to you and I’m glad you’re succeeding and having fun. You must be really busy, what with two majors on top of your extracurriculars. I’m impressed that you even find the time and energy to talk to me, but I’m glad you do.

I would love to meet up with you someday. I love that your tattoos all have special meanings to them, and I’d be happy to show your friends my support for Brigid. Unfortunately, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to visit. Travel is expensive these days, especially to a different country. Maybe if I happen to get famous for my singing someday...or if I marry rich, haha!

In all seriousness, though, I’m so happy we’ve been paired up together. I always look forward to your emails. There have been times where seeing that I had a message from you instantly made an otherwise crappy day better.

Yours,  
Dorothea

—

28th of the Garland Moon

Dorothea,

Congratulations!! I hope you are having much fun. Do not worry about taking time to answer me. I know that we are both busy. When is the play? Maybe I could be seeing it. Also, thank you, both for your words and for helping me with that phrase. Likewise, I do not know much about theatre, but I would love to learn, and I am happy that it makes you happy.

I understand why it would be difficult for you to visit Brigid, but we can still dream. After all, have we not talked about achieving our dreams already? You have already achieved one. I am sure you can achieve another one. Perhaps I can visit the Empire in the meantime. Brigid is small, but my family still has fair amounts of money and privilege within our own country. Besides, at some point my grandfather and I may be needing to visit the Empire for political reasons. It would be amazing if that happened to fall around the same time as the play and we could do it all in one trip, but if I am not so lucky - and I doubt that I will be - I will see if I can be making time to go to the Empire for your performance.

I am glad that my messages make you happy, because your messages make me happy too. You are bright and fun and sweet and honest. Perhaps it is selfish of me, but I have been thinking that I would love to hear you sing someday. I do not know what your voice sounds like, but I am betting that it sounds like early morning birdsong.

Sincerely,  
Petra

—

6th of the Blue Sea Moon

Petra,

Ahh!! I’m so happy that you would want to see the play, you have no idea!! We’re doing shows from the 3rd to the 5th of the Horsebow Moon starting at 7:30 in the evening! I completely understand if you figure out that you can’t come; honestly, the fact that you even considered traveling to the Empire (!!!) just to watch me perform (!!!!!!!) is enough to make me start crying. I’m serious. I started crying tears of happiness when I read your message. I know that you might not necessarily be as frugal as I am when it comes to spending money, but I want you to know just how much that means to me. If you come to see me, I swear I will return the favor by visiting you in Brigid one day. I’ll find a way.

Yours,  
Dorothea

P.S. I’ve attached a short video of myself singing one of my favorite songs. I can only hope that I live up to your expectations. <3

—

15th of the Blue Sea Moon

Dorothea,

Ohh wow! It is one thing to be imagining what someone sounds like, but it is another to actually hear it. Your voice is beautiful and you are very talented. I believe that you have the potential to become a great and renowned singer.

Looking at my schedule, I think that I should be able to be watching the play! Something may come up in the meantime, of course, but I doubt that I will be busy all three days that you are performing. My birthday is around that same time, on the 7th of the Horsebow Moon, and seeing you would be a wonderful birthday present. It would bring me joy, and I am glad that it would bring you much joy as well.

I understand if you are not able to be visiting me in Brigid, or if it takes you a very long time. The thought is enough for me. But I believe that you will be successful.

Sincerely,  
Petra

—

24th of the Blue Sea Moon

Petra,

Ahh! I’m so excited! I know I shouldn’t get my hopes up too much in case it turns out that you can’t make it, but I can’t help it. I have friends here, but you’re...different. I can’t explain it. I guess I just feel more of a connection with you. At any rate, even if you can’t come to the play, I know we’ll meet someday. Sometimes when I’m bored in class, I sit there imagining it. We’d take a ton of selfies, and go shopping, and get ice cream, and maybe swim in the ocean...but I’m getting ahead of myself, clearly. I’m not completely slacking off, though, I swear! I have all my lines for the play memorized!

Also, guess what? The other day I saw someone walking the CUTEST little puppy!! I attached a couple pictures of it. I hope it brightens your day like it did mine. :-)

Yours,  
Dorothea

—

3rd of the Verdant Rain Moon

Dorothea,

Awww, that is a very cute puppy! So fluffy! It certainly did “brighten my day” - I had to look that one up, haha.

I understand what you mean. Something about you is different, and not just because you are from Fódlan. You talk to me like I am a peer and not a princess. Even those who do not know that I am a princess seem to be thinking of me as if I am hardworking and nothing else. They comment on my good grades and my busy schedule. You see me and appreciate me as a whole person, and for that I am thankful.

I have been thinking of meeting you too, in a similar way. I have been counting down the days until I plan on visiting. We have only a little over a month left to go!

Sincerely,  
Petra

—

11th of the Verdant Rain Moon

Petra,

I’m glad you and I are on the same page. How have you been, otherwise? We’ve been talking about the play so much, and I’d love to hear (well...read) how your sports have been going, or if anything else interesting has happened to you lately. I’ve been so busy with rehearsals that I haven’t had time to do much of anything else, but I did start reading this book recently about a woman whose lover is sent to a different country due to war, so they correspond through letters. Sound a bit familiar? ;)

Yours,  
Dorothea

—

21st of the Verdant Rain Moon

Dorothea,

I have regrettable news. I have just received word that I must attend a large political and military conference with my grandfather in Dagda, since we are allies, and it will probably be lasting the entire week that the play is showing. I will no longer be able to make it. I am truly and deeply sorry. I was looking forward to it.

I have been doing well in swimming races, and our soccer team has only lost a few games so far. My classes are all interesting and I am studying hard. But right now it does not bring me much joy to talk about them. My mood has been soured - is that right? - from this news. I am sure that I will feel better soon, and I know that I will still get the chance to be meeting you one day. But when I was told the situation, I knew that I had to email you right away.

If I do not talk to you again before the performances start, then I am wishing you good luck.

Break a leg,  
Petra

—

2nd of the Horsebow Moon

Petra,

It’s okay. I understand. Things happen. I knew deep down that it was too good to be true anyway. We’ll meet someday. Say hello to your grandfather for me.

After the play is over, I’ll write you a proper email, and I’ll tell you all about it, I promise.

Yours,  
Dorothea

—

5th of the Horsebow Moon

Dorothea,

I apologize that this is on such short notice. I am writing this on my phone as I am sitting in the terminal waiting to board my plane. My grandfather booked me a last-minute flight to the Empire and made sure that we ended our conference early. I am coming to see your final show. I hope that I make it on time. Then, tomorrow, we can hang out and go shopping and take selfies and get ice cream. <3

See you soon!  
Petra

—

25th of the Lone Moon

Petra,

I was sifting through some old emails and I stumbled across these, from our first six months or so of knowing each other. I will never forget how crazy this was. When I looked out into the audience during the curtain call and saw you standing there, applauding, smiling...my heart felt full.

We didn’t email each other after that because I gave you my phone number so we could text, but I actually kind of like this format. Maybe it’s just because of the nostalgia it brings, or maybe it’s because they remind me of love letters, like in that novel I told you about so long ago.

I can’t believe it’s been almost five years since we first started talking. We had no idea that this would be the beginning of a long and beautiful partnership. I had no idea that I’d get to see the shores of Brigid one day. I had no idea that I’d eventually go from dreaming of meeting you to seeing you in person every day.

Anyway, I thought this would be a nice little surprise for the next time you check your email. I love you.

Forever yours,  
Dorothea Arnault-Macneary


End file.
